


Nico Doesn't Get Enough Sleep

by diangelonnico



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diangelonnico/pseuds/diangelonnico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from anon; Percico, Nico doesn't get enough sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nico Doesn't Get Enough Sleep

Percy laid in bed and looked at the clock. It was three in the morning and Nico still hadn’t come to bed.

Percy would like to say this was a one off, a rare occurence, but it wasn’t. This happened almost every night.

Percy knew why Nico didn’t like to go to bed and go to sleep, he knew he had terrible nightmares but Nico only slept for a few hours each night, sometimes not even that and it broke Percy’s heart to see Nico’s too tired eyes in the morning.

Percy was worried that one day, Nico would run into a monster and he’d be too tired to fight. Sometimes, Nico would get so tired that his eyes would droop and he would just fall asleep but he would soon drift to the realm of Phobetor (the god of nightmares). 

Nico would wake up screaming, either where he’d fallen asleep or in the bed next to Percy if Percy had carried him there. Percy always knew it wouldn’t be long till he woke up screaming but it broke his heart everytime.

While Tartarus had stayed with Nico and given him these terrible nightmares, it hadn’t affected Percy as much. It hadn’t affected Annabeth as much either. Sure the first few months were agony but the dreams faded, got better. Perhaps Nico had it so bad because he’d done it alone and that fact broke Percy’s heart, and Hazels heart and it would’ve broken Bianca’s heart if she was here to see her little brother scream and cry in the middle of the night.

Some people thought Nico had gone insane, but he hadn’t, he was okay, they just didn’t understand him. Percy understood and Hazel understood and that’s all that mattered. Percy understood that Nico needed space sometimes and Hazel understood that sometimes Nico would scream and cry for Bianca when he couldn’t have Bianca.

Percy laid and thought about this as he waited for Nico to come to bed. he could hear him walking around, clanging about in the kitchen then putting the TV on, turning it off, taking a book out the bookshelf, putting it back and so on. Eventually, a shadow appeared in the bedroom doorway that was Nico.

He stripped down to his boxers, all the while Percy watching him, and climbed into bed next to Percy. Percy laced his arms around Nico’s waist and Nico laid his head on Percy’s bare shoulder and closed his eyes. Percy kissed Nicos forehead. ‘Goodnight.’ He whispered.

'Love you.' Nico whispered back.

'Love you too.' Percy replied, but Nico had already fallen asleep. Maybe he'd come to bed earlier tommorow night Percy hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> R & R very welcome! I love to hear what you thought :)


End file.
